Prom dresses and Apple stems
by Raven07
Summary: Raven starts to have feelings for someone else in the tower , but when Terra comes back She realizes she dosn't have a chance:( ALL TERRA HATERS READ! Be prepared for major OOC Raven! MWAHAHA! completed :)
1. Apples

Okay , Here I go !  
  
  
  
Raven had just finished watching What lies beneath. "That's probably the fifteenth time I've seen that " she thought.  
  
She was just about to leave when she heard Starfire yelling about something in the kitchen. "Q! " Then Beast Boy motioned for Raven to come over. ' Why not ?'She thought .  
  
There was a huge bag of apples . "It is what we do to see who we will be married to!" said Starfire. Beast Boy gave one to Raven. "I don't get it" she said.  
  
Starfire explained it to her. "You twist the apple stem until it comes off. While you are doing that , everyone else sings the alphabet. Whatever letter we are on when you pull it off is the first letter of the name of the boy you are going to marry. !" "Sounds very exiting" Raven said sarcastically.  
  
Beast Boy gave her an apple and they started singing .They only got to the letter B when she pulled it off. Cyborg and Robin started laughing, Beast Boy tried to ignore them and Starfire was confused.  
  
"Do we know anyone that's name starts with B ?" Cyborg pointed at Beast Boy. Raven acted like nothing happened and left to her room.  
  
Raven's room  
  
Raven couldn't help but start laughing. She was so embarrassed ! Just then, a knock was on the door. She opened the door a crack and found that it was only Starfire.  
  
"Guess what Raven?" She said in her annoying, joyous voice. "What?" Raven asked pretending to be excited. "Well , when we were in the kitchen , you ran away from everyone so fast that I did not get to tell you that I entered you in the state Beauty Pageant!" Raven knew that she was kidding.  
  
"No, really , what did you want to tell me?" "I entered you in the state beauty pageant. Our meetings are tomorrow at five." Raven was so mad "WHAT?????!!!!!!" Raven slammed the door in her face. (ooooh harsh).  
  
The Kitchen  
  
"No, It can't be R" Beast Boy said angrily "But we tried five times." Robin said.  
  
From the other side of the tower came the voice of Raven. "WHAT?????!!!!!!" "I think Starfire told her." Robin said. "Or she might have told her that Beast Boy got the letter R." Cyborg said. They started laughing really hard. Just like that , Beast Boy left to go to his room.  
  
^^  
  
I know , It sucks , but I felt like writing a Raven / Beast Boy . Reviews are wanted! 


	2. Tigger

Oh well, one review is enough for me ! On with the next chapter! Oh yeah ,  
  
Beastboy-and-Raven thank you for keeping my spirits up!  
  
Raven woke up and looked at the clock: 3:34. "Well, I guess that I can have an early breakfast" She said to herself. She got up and got dressed. Then she remembered what Starfire told her yesterday. Grrrrrrrrrrrr. 'Beauty Pageants are usually not what people want to spend a weekend doing.' She thought to herself.  
  
She opened the door wondering what she would say if she saw Beast Boy . Well that's easy, nothing. She wondered what they're reactions are going to be when they find out that she is in a beauty pageant. She was absoluotley going to kill Starfire. She realized that her hands were in fists. She quietly told herself to chill out. She didn't want to wake anyone up.  
  
While she was in the kitchen , she saw something on the couch. It was some kind of fluff-ball. She walked over and touched it . It jumped up and clawed her robe.  
  
It was a cat.  
  
She really wanted to kill someone right now. She never liked cats . Never did , Never will. She didn't take it too easy. She ripped the cat off of her robe and threw it across the room. Just then Cyborg came in the room and screamed. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT ? "  
  
"It ripped up my robe!"  
  
"It's not like you have a million !"  
  
"stop yelling at me!"  
  
"Why should I !"  
  
"Because I'll kill your stupid cat!"  
  
"Stop calling him a cat! Its name is Tigger!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know!"  
  
"By looking at his collar!"  
  
Raven stopped and saw that Beast Boy and Starfire were watching. "I don't think she likes the kitten" Beast Boy said to Starfire. Starfire walked up to Raven and said "there are three things that you are not happy with." "Got that right." Raven said. She looked at her ripped robe and walked to her room.  
  
"God , If I didn't have this room , I might have already told Beast Boy I liked him." She stopped and looked outside her door. Starfire was standing and staring. Raven asked her if she heard anything. "If it was about you liking Beast Boy then , yes" Raven thought to herself 'shit. Shit shit shit.' "I have to learn to stop talking to myself." She said out loud. "Um , Starfire , You wont tell anyone ...... will you? Starfire shook her head. Raven then shut the door.  
  
Raven changed her robe and listened to music. It was rap and she said "Who listens to this crap?" She found herself thinking about Starfire. Saying , God knows what , to Robin . Just then , She heard someone call her name. It was either the cat meowing or Starfire. She'll go with the second one.  
  
Once she got to the living room , everyone was looking at the stupid cat ..... Tigger. ' I should have gone with the first one' She thought to herself.  
  
Her stomach reminded her that she didn't have breakfast . She got an herbal tea packet –well what a surprise- and poured water in a mug that said 'Be nice -I just gave someone a black eye' . She then poured the water-oooh exciting- and grabbed a spoon.  
  
She then saw her book on the couch. I had teeth marks on it. She stormed over and picked it up and said "I want that cat out" Starfire and Cyborg stared at her with hurt eyes. Raven floated away with her tea. She looked back and saw Cyborg made a face at her. He realized that he shouldn't have done that. With her powers, she grabbed a plate and smashed him on the head. They then realized she probably was not going to have a good day. Starfire said some thing but Raven didn't hear it. She was too far down the hall.  
  
She realized that a mouse was following her. It was green . One thing to do , not go to her room . She just kept walking around.  
  
Once she forgot what she was doing, she walked into her room. Then she remembered Beast Boy. She found him on her dresser . staring at her. What was she supposed to to. She then grabbed the door knob and told him to go. "I know you're that mouse.' He then morphed into himself and asked Raven if she wanted to hang out. She thought he had gone insane and shoved him out the door. "Why are you always so secretive?!" He yelled to her. She never answered. What was she to say?  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it ! Please review! 


	3. You Told !

Still no more reviews but who cares.  
  
She walked away from her door and lay in her bed. She heard mumbling in the hallway. The next thing she knew, she was next to Beast Boy. She couldn't understand what he said. She realized that she fell asleep.  
  
Beast Boy's POV  
  
"I can't believe that she shoved me out of her room. I know she likes me. All thanks to Starfire. Raven probably doesn't even know that everyone knows. She's probably writing in her diary about me. She might not even have a diary. Who cares?" He stopped  
  
"Wait a minute. Am I talking to myself? That's weird"  
  
Raven's POV  
  
I heard Beast boy talking in the hallway.  
  
I put my ear next to the door to hear and he said, "All thanks to Starfire , Raven probably doesn't even know that everybody knows. She's probably writing in her diary about me."  
  
I almost had a heart attack. He knew. I opened my door and walked to the living room.  
  
Authors POV  
  
Everyone saw Raven come in. She couldn't help but read their minds.  
  
Beast Boy: I hope she didn't hear me in the hall  
  
Starfire: Uh – Oh I hope she has not found out that I told everyone.  
  
Robin: Must... beat ... high... Score  
  
Cyborg: God, she's looks hot when she's mad  
  
The cat... tigger: meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow  
  
'I just had to read Cyborg's mind' she thought.  
  
"Starfire, can I talk to you for a minute." Man, she felt so stupid. "Yes, Raven" she said. Robin, Cyborg, and beast boy walked into the hallway and then Raven started yelling  
  
"YOU TOLD?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Because Beast Boy asked me what we talked about"  
  
"You still didn't have to tell him!"  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"That I like Beast Boy, I like Beast Boy, and I like Beast Boy"  
  
"But we are all friends"  
  
"Do you actually think that any of them like me?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Raven burst into tears.  
  
She looked and realized that everyone had heard what she said from the hallway. 'Shit. Shit.' She thought to herself. And once again, she disappeared to her room.  
  
That was chapter three!  
  
Please review !!!!! 


	4. the meet

Oooooooh its almost 5:00 !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Starfire looked at Beast Boy and simply said , "Thanks"  
  
She looked at the clock and found out that it was 4:34. She started jumping up and down and ran to Ravens Room .  
  
"Its almost 5:00!"  
  
"I 'm not coming out there"  
  
"but it will be so much fun!"  
  
Raven opened her door and said "I'm not going to be in the stupid beauty pageant , I have to meditate , I did not do it yesterday"  
  
Starfire pulled her out and said "Meditate later , besides it is only five minutes long , what have you got to lose?" "My reputation , My lunch"  
  
"Just come on !" she said and before she knew it she was out the door.  
  
It was 5:08 when they got there. "Is there someone named Starfire here?" They looked and saw an old woman standing in the front of the room. "I am here!" Starfire walked up and the old lady walked her into a room.  
  
Raven looked around . They were in a pink room with millions of flowers. Raven shuddered . All the girls were wearing skirts and short sleeved shirts . Raven felt really strange.  
  
A girl that looked like she was 9 walked up to her and said , "Are you Raven from the Teen Titans?" Raven looked down at her as she spoke again. "My brother says you're hot" Raven backed away from the girl .  
  
She heard a million names like Chelsey Cole , Sarah Rutherford , Cayla Arquette, Joclyn Butler. Then finally, her name was called. 'Five minutes , my ass'  
  
She walked into the room and a woman was sitting in a seat and Raven sat across from her.  
  
"Well Raven , How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good"  
  
"I'm just going to ask you a few questions okay?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"What are your hobbies?"  
  
"Fighting crime"  
  
"What do you want to do when you grow-up?"  
  
"..........a mother"  
  
"Why are you in this pageant ?"  
  
"I was forced to"  
  
The woman stared at her and then smiled.  
  
"Okay , you can leave now"  
  
'thank god' she thought.  
  
Starfire was waiting in the lobby for her. Some guy was talking to her. Once Raven got to the door , another guy was looking at her. 'Why are all these guys here , it's a girl thing' she thought.  
  
Raven was never so happy to be home.  
  
Although , while she was walking she remembered that she never took a shower that day. She walked into the bathroom and jumped when she saw the cat. She got in the shower and the cat kept staring at her. It was so creepy.  
  
She realized that a little light was flashing on the cats collar. She looked closer , and found out it was a mini video camera. It had Cyborg written all over it. 'God, how perverted can you get?' She shoved the cat out the door and said "go find your owner".  
  
Then she realized what she did. The videotape had her in the shower. She sent out the cat to go find its owner.....Cyborg . "WHY ME?" she yelled for the whole world to hear. What if Beast Boy found it. She didn't want to know what will happen.  
  
She got dressed as fast as she could and ran out to the hallway and saw Cyborg taking the cat to his room. She ran after him and ripped the video camera off of the cat. She read the print on it.  
  
PROPERTY OF BEAST BOY  
  
Raven walked up to Beast Boy with murder in her eyes. "Does this belong to you?" Beast Boy looked at Raven , then back at the device then he said "That's mine , where did you find it?" "Oh , a little place called the bathroom , okay , LEAVE YOUR PORN IN YOUR ROOM!" Starfire was really confused.  
  
Raven realized that Beast boy was not the only one who heard that. "Um , I'm just going to get some tea."  
  
Beast Boy's mouth was all the way to the floor. 'What is her deal? I just wanted to see what people did when I was not around.' He thought 'Wait , did she say the bathroom? I've got to check this out' He looked at Raven and she was gritting her teeth. 'or not'.  
  
"I'll just be , going"  
  
****Later that night****  
  
"Titans , Trouble! It's the Hive !"  
  
"Aw, but I want to watch football!"  
  
"Tape it!"  
  
That's it ! My next chp.! REVIEW......please? 


	5. There's no way

Yep, my next chapter. Thank you for your reviews. They make me feel like I don't suck at writing. Oh yeah, blah I don't own Teen titan's blah.  
  
If you have never seen the ring, the first part might not make sense.  
  
Journal,  
  
Today must have been the worst day of my life. First, I have to go to this beauty pageant meeting thing, and then Beast Boy puts a video camera on the cat. Then the hive attacks the city. I swear I'm going to kill Beast boy. Cyborg kept looking at me at the pizza place. What is with him? Well anyway, the cat chewed up another one of my Steven King books. I am going to kill it. I am going to kill Starfire. Why don't I just kill everyone so I can just get on w/ my life?  
  
Raven was interrupted by the scream of Starfire. AAAAAAAAAAAA! Raven ran out of her room and into the living room. They were watching some weird black and white movie. "Raven?" Beast Boy started. "Remember when I taped football?" "Yeah" "Well the tape didn't copy it" "Did you get this tape from my room?" "NO...yes" The phone rang (sound familiar?) and Beast Boy answered it. "Seven days" "Um, Raven its for you", Beast Boy said "Hello" "Hello? I said seven days!" "Your not that threatening" Someone hung up on the other line.  
  
Raven went to her room. She heard her stomach growl. She wanted food so bad that she would strangle someone for a cup. That can be arranged. She went to the kitchen and when she walked in, everyone stopped talking. She looked in the fridge for anything, any scrape that was not covered in the 'blue furry food' She had no more herbal tea packets, all that was left was a can of soda. "When was the last time someone went to the store?" "Two weeks ago, remember?" Starfire was so annoying at times. Raven grabbed the soda can. When she was in the hallway, she stopped to hear what they were talking about. "Ask her!" "No!" "I'm going with Starfire and Cyborg is going with the girl that he met at the pizza place, you should go with raven" "She doesn't like me anymore" "What makes you so sure?" "Fine, I'll ask her"  
  
******That night*******  
  
It was 1:34 am. "Now's the time" Raven whispered. She started on her way to Beast Boy's room. Once she got there, she opened the door and walked in. She looked around the room for the camera.  
  
The good news – She saw it The bad news- He was holding it in his hands.  
  
They meant he looked at it. Raven walked over to try to wiggle it out of his hands. He started turning and she backed away. Once he stopped, she tried to get it again. His eyes opened. She was on top of his bed, with her hand on his chest. She didn't move at all.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't look at it." Yeah right. She grabbed it and she ran out of the room.  
  
********The next morning*********  
  
Beast Boy woke up, trying to find Raven. The living room. No. The kitchen. No. Raven's room. No. The bathroom. No. The roof. Yes.  
  
At first he did not know what to say. "Um, Raven there is this movie I want to see and it is playing next weekend and I...." He realized she wasn't listening. "Hello? Anybody home?" She opened her eyes and Beast Boy was right in front of her face. "What?" "Well, there is this.... Hi." "Hi" "I was wondering if you weren't doing anything this weekend then, maybe you could come with me to a movie because everyone's going with someone except for me." Raven knew this was coming. "Sure, just as long as you make it look like we are NOT together." "Okay"  
  
He gave her a smile and they heard a crash from downstairs. "If there's any lamps left next weekend." She walked to her room and was stopped by Robin. "Raven, are you going with Beast Boy?" "Yeah" "Just try not to break too many things okay?" "Shut up" She ran to her room when she saw Starfire coming. "Raven! Raven! There is mail for you!" Raven picked it up and it was from the beauty pageant people.  
  
Raven,  
  
We would like you to join in our beauty pageant. You are one of the sixteen that were chosen to participate. The pageant will be held at 6:00 p.m. next Saturday. If you can not attend, please contact us at 555-6789. Call us to get the free pageant booklet.  
  
All of us at Nationals inc.  
  
"I'm definitely blowing this off." "YAY!" Starfire screamed. "What?" "I am the person where if someone can not attend then I get to be in the pageant!" "Why do you want to waste your time doing this?" "Because ... Raven, why do you not want to be in it?" "Because, Beauty Pageants are for spoiled and snobby girls." "I am not snobby"  
  
Robin came around the corner and walked up to Starfire. "If you are in the beauty pageant then you won't be able to see the movie with the rest of the team." "Raven, you must be in the pageant" Starfire said. "I'm not going to be in the stupid beauty pageant." "Fine"  
  
******That night********  
  
Raven woke up with Starfire playing with her hair. "Um, starfire, what are you doing?" "Dyeing your hair so it looks good for the pageant."  
  
"Okay, first of all, I'm not going to be in the pageant. Second of all, that depends, what color did you dye my hair?" "Blond" Raven threw her to the side of the room and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"All of the titans woke to the sound of a scream.  
  
There is my next chapter! Hope you liked it! I would love it if you reviewed. 


	6. I'm not sure

Hi everyone! I just wanted to tell everyone about the error I made. Just a simple spelling error. I was supposed to write 'Blonde' but I wrote blond. Just wanted to tell you that so you don't think I am stupid. Someone from behind – do you think they have found out yet? Me , myself and I – I.....I don't know Someone from behind - What if they do? Me - *sobs*  
  
Oh yeah , I don't own any thing ! there , I said it.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Raven screamed. "I can not believe you did this. Didn't I state very clearly that I did not want to be in the beauty pageant?" Starfire stood silent. "I'm never going to go outside again." Starfire started , "You might get even more mad when I tell you this : I changed your wardrobe to baby blue and pink clothes." Raven truly was going to kill her. "Where are my clothes?" "I don't remember where I put them." Raven was about to cry. "you don't remember where you put them?" She said very quietly. "Well , that's just dandy"  
  
Raven walked out of the room , hoping that no one would see her. Once she turned the corner , Robin was staring at her. "Raven , you look...." He wasn't able to finish because she was already in her room.  
  
She looked at her new clothes. It was all 'abercrombie' and 'aeropostale' hoodies , hip – huggers and t's. "its even worse than I thought" she mumbled. "She grabbed the least girly thing in there. A blue 'aero' hoodie and a pair of blue , sports pants. "I feel so stupid" She said to herself.  
  
How were the other titans going to react? They will probably be making fun of her until she died. "Starfire ? Is anyone out there that would make fun of me?" "No , they are all sleeping." It was 3:27 in the morning. "I'm coming out , then."  
  
Raven swung open her door to see Starfire smiling. "What?" "Do you like the clothes I have given you?" "NO" Starfire looked hurt . "serves you right" she mumbled.  
  
Raven walked to the kitchen only to see Robin talking to Beast Boy in the living room. . Starfire lied to her . Raven has been lied to a lot . She ducked behind the counter. They saw her and walked into the kitchen. They didn't get to say a word to her because she ran to her room.  
  
Once she got to her room , There was a knock on the door. "If you are someone that will make fun of me , go away , I f you are Starfire ,get ready to see the end ." Beast Boy came in the room. "Why are you in here?" "I'm not going to make fun of you. You look nice." "Your just saying that , " She said angrily "now go!" Beast boy walked to the door and left. Raven started to meditate , hoping she could just forget about everyone else ....... Then she saw a blinking light on the floor. She remembered that she never broke it. She stepped on it and threw the pieces of it in the hallway.  
  
  
  
Saturday came too quickly. Everyone was getting ready to go to the movie. It was some teenage movie. Some romantic comedy. Beast Boy was waiting for Raven to come out of her room, "Raven , how long are you going to take" "That depends if I am even going in public like this." "I'm sure you look fine , just let me in your room and..." "NO" She came right out. She looked like some preppy teenage girl. 'Cyborg is going to be sooo jealous' he thought. "Don't laugh at me" "I won't"  
  
Once they arrived to the movie, people kept staring at her . It felt so weird. There were some people who took pictures. "What is their deal?" She said to Beast Boy. It was so packed that they had to sit in the benches in the back. The movie started playing and they saw Robin get closer to Starfire. Whats – her – face got closer to Cyborg and now it was beast boy's turn.  
  
Beast Boy's POV  
  
Hope I don't screw this up. Okay , I did it. Hope she doesn't kill me. Oh , she moved her hand. I don't think I'll have much luck tonight.  
  
Ravens POV  
  
Okay , This movie is a waste of time. Wait , what is he doing? Why do I feel like he is putting his hand on my hand. Because he is. What am I supposed to do? Duh Raven ! move your hand! Great , now I feel sad for him.  
  
Authors POV  
  
It was getting to the end of the movie. The two main chracters were in a long , passionate kiss. Raven was starting to feel less comfortable. "Um , I have to go to the bathroom" she said as she left the theater . "Why don't I feel comfortable?" "I don't even lke him , although I'm not sure"  
  
  
  
Hope you liked that chapter!!!!!! Reviews please! 


	7. Barbecue

Thank you for all the reviews! I know raven is way ooc , but that is how I wrote this story!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything!!!!!!! This is so gay. Why do people have to do this. If I owned Teen titans , why would I be on fanfiction.net? Huh? Can you tell me that?  
  
  
  
Raven walked back inside the theater and saw Beast Boy playing with his hair. Once she sat next to him, she started to feel weird again. The whole 'You can't like him, he's a team member' thing popped into her head and that led her to wondering 'then why are Robin and Starfire together?' She then came back to earth when the movie ended. She watched starfire gaze at Robin. Awwwww.  
  
Raven was walking into Starfire's room to ask her for help . "Starfire I- Are those my clothes?" Raven walked over to her closet and saw almost all the clothes she owned. "So, were you going to tell me that you stashed all my clothes away in your closet?" "I forgot I put them there." "I HAVE BEEN WEARING THESE STRAIGHT UP ASS CHEERLEADER CLOTHES WHILE YOU HAVE HAD MY CLOTHES IN YOUR ROOM?" She had yelled at starfire too much this past week. She left quietly.  
  
She felt better in her normal, TT clothes. It was a normal night. Everyone was having normal, dreams. Well. Except for Starfire. It was a normal morning. It would have been a normal afternoon. But there were not any villains doing villainy Beast boy was playing video games , Robin was nowhere to be found , Cyborg was making hamburgers , hotdogs , ect. , starfire was cheering Beast boy on and Raven was reading. Completely normal. "Barbecue!" Cyborg said from outside. Starfire was the only one who heard. "YAAAAAAY!" She ran outside. "What was that about?" Beast Boy said loudly. "I think the barbecue's ready." Raven said in her normal , monotone voice. Raven started walking to the door and stopped. "Are you coming?" "Sure". Beast Boy said while shrugging .  
  
Once they got outside, they sat down at the picnic table. They all got their food and started to chow down(think of raven doing that O_o) "So , did you all have a nice time last night?" Starfire said in her perky voice. Cyborg started "I did" Robin joined in "Me too." Beast Boy started in too"that movie was awesome !" "It was okay." Raven said "I didn't really pay attention" "What were you paying attention to?" Starfire spoke to Raven. "You know I'm going to kill you." Raven said quietly. "Yeah Raven , what were you paying attention to?" Robin teased. "Why are we having this conversation?" Raven said angrily . It was silent for about seven minutes. Cyborg broke the silence "So , is the food good?" "Yes , it is much better than Beast boy's food" "Oh yeah?" Beast boy said to Starfire. Starfire and Beast boy got in a fight. "Raven , how was your date last night?" Robin asked Raven. "I just like to think of it as last nights movie" "Yeah , Right , well, how was it?" "Completely embarassing , people kept looking at me like I was some movie star and the guys were kind of scaring me" Robin raised an eyebrow. "Was Beast boy by any chance one of these guys?" "Can we please get off of this subject?" "How come whenever someone talks about Beast Boy , you change the subject?" "Just , shut up" She stormed away , possibly to never talk to Robin again.  
  
Cyborg and Robin started laughing. "Beast Boy , she needs some cheering up." Cyborg teased. "What is your problem?" Beast boy said angrily. "So what , if she likes me?" Starfire joined in the conversation. "I will be happy to go and make her cheerful again!" "I don't ever want to see her cheerful again ." Cyborg said , remembering that one , dreadful day. Starfire left , concerned about her friend.  
  
Starfire nervously knocked on the door. "Umm , Raven? I have come to see what troubles you." She heard footsteps and the door opened. "I wanted to talk to you , Starfire." She let Starfire in and started talking when she was sure no one was in the hallway. "I know this person that I used to like and he found out and then I tried not to like him anymore and then I didn't , but now I think that I like Beast Boy again and I think he likes me too but I'm not sure if he does and I want to see how he feels and I don't know how." O.O "You like beast boy again?" Starfire said . "What? I didn't say that." Raven said nervously "Yes you did !" "Just tell me what to do Starfire!" "Oh , yes , there are two things you could do." Starfire said "Number one – Tell him." "The second one?" Raven asked. "Read his journal." Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Beast Boy has a diary?" "Yes" "How do you know?" Starfire was silent. "Did you like him too?" Silence. "Really?" Silence. "If your not going to talk , then get out." Starfire left. All that was left was to grab the diary.  
  
******In the hallway***********  
  
"Got anything Robin? Cyborg?" They all had their ears to the door. "Move , guys! She likes me! I should be the one to hear the most. Cyborg , you've put on weight!" Robin shut them up by throwing them against the wall. These were the exact words he heard-  
  
"I think he likes me too but I'm not sure if he does and I want to see how he feels and I don't know how"  
  
"You like beast boy again?"  
  
'What ? I didn't say that"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Just tell me what to do Starfire!"  
  
"Oh , yes there are two things you could you do. Number one – tell him"  
  
"The second one?"  
  
"Read his diary"  
  
"Beast boy has a diary?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How do you know? Did you used to like him? Really? If your not going to talk, then get out"  
  
"Guys , we have to leave someone is coming" They ran into the living room. "What did she say?" "Something that I'm going to kill you for."  
  
All I have to say is : REVIEW!  
  
Voice from behind- I think they have found out now  
  
Raven07- *still weeping* Shut up! I'm not stupid! 


	8. saved by Robin not really

Next Chapter Oh yeah! If you don't like this story, deal with it! It gets better! I'm serious!  
  
Voice from behind- I bet they've found out. They know.  
  
Raven07- shut up! I'm not stupid!  
  
VFB- yes you are. You're also insane.  
  
Raven 07- you're making that up I is not insane!  
  
VFB- Then why do you go to counseling?  
  
Raven07- Hey! That was only for two months!  
  
VFB- More like twenty four  
  
Raven07- who are you?  
  
VFB- I'm spider – man  
  
Raven07- Really?  
  
VFB- you're hopeless.  
  
Raven07- =(  
  
When starfire came into the living room. Robin was pretty much killing beast Boy and Cyborg was trying to beat the high score on the game station. "Beast boy?" Starfire asked "can I talk to you for a moment?" Robin stopped punching beast boy and Beast boy stood up. "Yeah, Starfire." "Do you like Raven ... In the not friend way?" The whole room was quiet. "Cyborg, put in a two player game." Beast boy sat down and Starfire started getting angry. "Beast boy you did not answer me." He didn't answer. "Are you going to your room any time soon?" Beast boy started talking "No, but I'm going to the park." "Why?" "It's Friday night." "What is so great about Friday night?" "I don't know. I just like to show off." Starfire ran off into the hallway. "There are some things I still don't understand about her." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Raven, he is going to the park tonight!" Starfire said happily. "You can go there while he is doing the showing off." "What am I going to do there? Stare at him showing off?" "No, you can tell him you like him ... in the not friend way!" "Okay."  
  
********At the park**********  
  
Raven kept looking around for beast Boy and she saw him. He was talking to a girl and for some reason, she wasn't jealous. The girl was absolutely ignoring him. Some guy walked over and then there was a fight. "What are you doing?" "That depends , is she your girl friend?" "That depends , were you talking to her the way I thought you were?" "Dude , I don't want to get in a fight with you." She knew that's what it was going to end up being. Raven walked over and shoved them away from each other. "Look , he didn't know , okay?" "Oh look , isn't that cute? She's standing up for her little boyfriend." "Why does everyone say that ?" Raven said angrily ' I don't know who you think you are , but get rid of the attitude and take your bitch girlfriend with you when you leave!" The guy just stood there. He mumbled something and left.  
  
"Raven , why did you do that? Why are you here?" "Beast Boy , I need to tell you something. * takes a deep breath * Okay , I- . she couldn't finish because Robin all of a sudden showed up on the transmission talk back thing – a - majig. "Slade is up to no good downtown. Oh yeah , Raven , Beast boy , good luck."  
  
Sorry it was so short! Just hopefully once you look at this there will be that little arrow thing at the bottom that you can just click on. Review please! 


	9. Why is my life a living HELL?

Oh yeah! Woot woot! Next chapter! Go me!  
  
Note to Reviewers –  
  
If you don't like my story, don't review. I only want encouraging reviews. Thank you.  
  
Raven07  
  
The stupid thing- I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! Happy now?  
  
I feel like dedicating this chapter to warprince2000. Thank you ! You make me feel like I am a true writer!  
  
In this chapter, A little more from the Ring. I just love that movie so much! ^__^  
  
********The Story**********  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Slade attacked blah blah, I tried to talk to beast boy, and I hate robin. I want to kill everyone, normal, normal. Note to self – Stay away from Cyborg. He's really been freaking me out for the past few days. I mean, He's been staring at me every place I go. I think I'm going to get Bb's diary. Why did I just call him BB? Whatever. I think I'm going to get Beast boy's diary. I'm trying to stop thinking about him. Why can't I? Stupid fucking hormones! WHY! Why do I keep a diary? I don't see why it helps. If you write stuff that you would regret saying, then why would you write it down? People could just pick it up and just read away. I swear, I will kill any I heard something in my closet.  
Raven  
  
Raven walked over to her closet. She opened it up. She saw the most pathetic excuse for clean. There was a green little girl with long hair drooping down in front of her face. "Why are you in my closet?" "You watched the movie" She had the creepiest voice you had ever heard. "You are not scary, just to let you know." Raven said. "I've seen a lot of ugly things in my life, your not even close to being the ugliest" "Is that a compliment?" "No, now I would appreciate it if you would leave, now" "Fine!" The creepy, ugly thing left.  
  
"Glad that's over."  
  
The next morning, everyone at the breakfast looked like they saw a ghost. "Are you guys feeling alright?" Starfire spoke first. "I thought I saw an evil, small girl come from behind my mirror last night." Beast Boy was the next and last one to speak. "This girl with all of this hair, came in my room and she tried to grab for me, but I kicked her out into the hallway" "She came in from my closet." Raven spoke. "Anyone know where Cyborg is?" They all looked around. No Cyborg. They looked around the tower and couldn't find him. Well, Starfire found him. He was in his room, sitting in the corner. "Cyborg, are you feeling alright?" Starfire questioned. "I saw this little girl come in my room." Cyborg spoke. "Same with all of us" Starfire said.  
  
Once they all were in the living room, Beast Boy walked up to Robin. "What is your problem?" "What?" "You know." "Know what?" "Don't even start." "Oh, you mean the relationship between you and Raven." Raven heard the conversation and she was about to kill someone. "THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP!" It looked like Raven was going to explode. She left the room, not saying anything more.  
  
Beast Boy followed her, but of course she didn't know it.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Who does robin think he is? I feel like killing someone.  
  
I really have some anger issues to work out.  
  
Raven  
  
"I'm getting that diary."  
  
Raven swung open the door and the first thing.... Person she saw was Beast Boy. "EEP!" "You've been spending to much time around Starfire." "Yeah... I'll be leaving now." Beast boy stood there a second. "Wait! Raven! Where are you going?" "Oh, the bathroom."  
  
Once Raven walked into the bathroom she started talking to herself.  
  
"Okay raven, What are you going to say to him? Its not like you can walk up to him and say 'Hey beast boy! Just in case you don't already know, I have feelings for you!'"  
  
Shit. Shit. Why did she keep talking to herself? God, someone could be right outside the door, listening to every word she said. She opened the door to only find Beast boy.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
Yep, that was my chapter. Okay, review.  
  
Raven07- No seriously, who are you?  
  
VFB- Nobody  
  
Raven07- *pulls down hood on VFB* TERRA!  
  
Terra-Hey! No fair!  
  
Raven07- you are evol! I hate you! I am going to rip out your heart and feed it to evil wolves. Then after he digests it, I'm going to stick it back inside your body. MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Terra- that's gross  
  
Raven07- I know, so are you , what's your point?  
  
Terra- =( 


	10. The alleluia choir

If you reviewed, thank you! I'm sorry I did not look at the latest reviews because I never have any time. If you like the poem I have in here there are a lot of awesome poems on this web site called Your Poetry Dot Com. COM – just incasing your interested. I love poetry, so you might see a lot of poems in my fan fics. If you don't like poems, SCREW YOU, I like 'em! Let me guess, now you hate me =(  
  
The stupid dis thing-a-ma-jig: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Why do we even have to do that? *in an idiot voice* I own Teen Titans =B Wait a minute ....  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Beast boy? I wanted to tell you before, but Ro-  
  
"Raven! I have to go! move it!" Beast Boy shoved her out of the way.  
  
"What? Didn't you hear what I said?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Forget it" Raven walked away, so relieved to know that he did not hear.  
  
Journal,  
  
Beast Boy doesn't know! I feel like I just killed Jinx! The Alleluia choir is singing! Well, I'm bored so I'm going to write something. I think I'm going to go to the café tomorrow.  
  
.  
  
Walls of corruption stand around me,  
  
My ancient world lay below,  
  
Don't let them fall upon me,  
  
Fight the urge of letting go,  
  
Trying to peel the truth beneath the lies,  
  
Separate monstrosity of my world,  
  
Distortion of this life I despise,  
  
Reality now has come mixed and twirled,  
  
I'm stranded in this relentless nightmare,  
  
Emitting every color beneath my own,  
  
Stabilize the damage that need repair,  
  
And withstand these walls of desperation,  
  
Plunging into shadows of my faults, Wading in my ignorant darkness,  
  
My fears are tearing down against me,  
  
Looming in favor of immortality,  
  
Taste the sap of sweet revenge,  
  
My little world is closing in,  
  
Ripping me they shall avenge,  
  
This bloody sorrow simmers thin,  
  
Trying to peel the truth beneath the lies,  
  
Separate monstrosity of my world,  
  
Distortion of this life I despise,  
  
Reality now has come mixed and twirled,  
  
I'm stranded in this relentless nightmare,  
  
Emitting every color beneath my own,  
  
Stabilize the damage that need repair,  
  
And withstand these walls of desperation,  
  
For here now my debt repaid,  
  
I yearn to leave my eternal separation,  
  
Away it all shall fade,  
  
I cannot burn this inner desperation,  
  
Now I let the whispers take me,  
  
Drape me deeper among the darkness,  
  
Taking along the somber glory,  
  
As my senseless thoughts tarnish.  
  
I think that's good enough.  
  
* ~ Beast Boy ~*  
  
I think I'm going insane. That's it!  
  
Raven  
  
She walked down the hall to Beast boy's room. She slowly knocked on the door and Beast boy answered.  
  
'What am I supposed to say?' She thought 'He wasn't supposed to be here! He was supposed to be in the living room, playing video games!'  
  
Raven was about to pull her hair out.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
'Why is she here? I feel like an idiot. What if she feels the same way?' Beast Boy thought 'I wonder if I can make dinner tonight. That girl at the video store was hot.'  
  
"Um... is that the cat?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Cyborg told me to bring it to him"  
  
Raven grabbed the kitten out of beast Boy's room.  
  
"Raven? You, want to go to the video store with me?"  
  
"Not today"  
  
Raven began to walk away.  
  
'Why didn't you say yes, Raven?' She thought, 'You could have told him there!' 'Let me guess, Someone would come along and drag him or her away from each other' then a thought came in her mind. ' He videotaped you in the shower! Why do I like him?'  
  
Raven was walking, pretty much in slow motion.  
  
"Uh, the cat kind of clawed your robe."  
  
The cat was gone, she didn't even notice that she was still in front of beat boy 's room.  
  
'I must have been holding it too tight'  
  
Beast Boy went in his room and then she had an idea for a poem (A/N: YAY! ^__^)  
  
I wish everything I said were true.  
  
I wish my life would be through.  
  
I wish we would never change.  
  
I wish people wouldn't call me strange.  
  
I wish I knew how to love.  
  
I wish that I knew my mother that's above.  
  
I wish I could tell you it all.  
  
I wish I had never stalled.  
  
I wish that I could end my life.  
  
I wish I wish where is my knife?  
  
(A/N - I couldn't think of anything that rhymed with life, So I chose knife.)  
  
"I really am going insane."  
  
People help me! I know how I'm going to finish it! I need a way to get there though! HELP! I need somebody. HELP! Not just anybody. HELP! You know, I need someone so. HELP!  
  
^__^  
  
I like that face ^__^  
  
^__^  
  
Sorry people, Isn't that face cute though? ^__^  
  
REVIEW!  
  
I have my evil wolves! 


	11. DUN DUN DUN

Hey! Its me again!  
  
Disclaimer- I'm in a good mood so im just going to say that I do not own teen titans.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE-  
  
Pretend you never saw the episode TITAN RISING when you read this.  
  
'I can't believe I'm spying on beast Boy.' Raven thought as she was standing at the end of the hallway , putting one of Cyborg 's video cameras on the kitten. "Go to Beast Boy's room" She was heading off to the café . The cat started scratching the door and BB came out. "Hey , Tigger!"  
  
Raven was almost out the door when Starfire called from behind. "Raven , where are you going?" "The café" Raven said. She realized she shouldn't have said that. "Do you wish for me to come with you?" "Actually , Starfire , want to go alone." Starfire was just about to cry. The tears suddenly stopped and Starfire left the room. Raven then left.  
  
BEAST BOY  
  
"What do you say tigger? Should I ask her or not?" "mrow" "What do you know? You're a cat." Beast boy left to talk to Raven. He walked up to her room and knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again. Nothing. "HEY RAVEN?" He knocked on her door again "I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!"  
  
Just then , Starfire came around the corner. "Oh , hello Beast Boy.... What are you doing?" "Is Raven here?" "No , she left to go to a café ."  
  
They then heard someone knock on the front door.  
  
THE LIVING ROOM  
  
"Uh , Robin , can you get that?" Cyborg asked. "Hold on." Cyborg got up and walked to the door. Then guess what he did? He opened the door and DUNDUNDUNDUN it was ...  
  
"TERRA!" beast Boy screamed. 


	12. Just a little fight

Dear Diary,  
  
Forget Raven, Terra is here! I can't believe it! She is sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms. I just don't know why she came back. I thought she hated me. I am really happy. I think I'm going to ask her to go see a movie with me. It's a horror movie. Oh crap, what is it called? Well anyway, I got free movie tickets and I was going to go with raven but Terra is here! The cat is at my door. Bye.  
  
BB  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Raven was walking in the hallway and stopped by her bathroom. Someone was taking a shower. Raven knocked on the door and the water stopped running in the shower.  
  
Terra answered the door. "Is that you Terra?" "Hi Raven!" "What the hell are you doing here?" Raven asked. "I'm might be a new member on the team."  
  
Raven really had no chance. Everyone knew that Beast Boy had a thing for terra.  
  
'Perfect' Raven thought. Terra walked over to one of the guest Bedrooms.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Why can't someone just kill me right now? Terra's here and now my life is ruined.  
  
She only started writing when Starfire knocked on her door.  
  
"Raven?" She said. "Terra is here!" "I noticed."  
  
THE KITCHEN  
  
"How about tofu?" "Sure" Raven came inside the room. "We are not having Tofu." "Who died and made you queen?" Terra joked. Raven was being as serious as ever. "What genius said that you could join the team?" Terra started to get angry."That genius just so happens to be robin. You two really do make a good couple." Raven was so sick of hearing couples that she could kill someone.... That can be arranged. "I AM SO SICK OF HEARING THAT!" Her eyes started to glow, as well as her hands. Terra was starting to enjoy this. "Too bad you can't have Beast Boy." "What is wrong with you? I am not dating anyone!" "That's because you can't get one." "I just so happens that I have gone on many." "Oh really?" "Really" "Bring it on, you demon that you are."  
  
Cyborg warned Terra a little late. "You shouldn't have done that." "Why?" Raven was strangling Terra. "That's why." This lasted for about say, twenty minutes. Robin finally stopped them from fighting. "Guys cut it out! What is wrong?"  
  
"Raven started it!" "You started it by being born!" Then Terra started killing Raven.  
  
"Raven chill out!" Beast Boy said. "Me?" "Well, you started it." "Raven stopped punching terra and walked over to him. "Are you serious?" Raven was trying her best to not look at his eyes. "Yeah, Raven, What is so bad about Terra?" "Why would she just all of a sudden come back?" Raven said "Is it just me, or is she hiding something?"  
  
NEXT CHAPTER SOON!  
  
REVIEW! 


	13. TV

Good idea Dana 1313! I think I will use it!  
  
^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^  
  
Sorry folks,  
  
Okay lets me just think this over:  
  
Terra came and raven was all what the hell are you doing here, they got in a fight and. um. Wait a minute. Oh yeah! She said something like – "Is it just me or is she hiding something"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Terra, can you go in the hall?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We just don't want raven to go insane and all."  
  
"Yep"  
  
Terra listened to Beast boy and went into the hallway. "Raven, listen- "No, you listen. I am so tired of each and every one of you. Why would she just come all of a sudden? Don't you think that she is hiding some- "Raven, listen to me. Terra is our friend and she would never do that." "Will you guys stop saying that? Beast Boy, move, I'm getting something to eat."  
  
Raven forgot that there wasn't any food. "I'm going out to the store." Cyborg elbowed Beast Boy. "Owe! Fine, I'll go too."  
  
When Raven got to the store, she heard a familiar voice call from behind. "Raven!" "What?" "Um... oh yeah, why don't you like Terra?" "Didn't I explain that already?" "Yeah, but- "Just go away" Beast boy stood there, helplessly as Raven walked the isles.  
  
"Wait! Are you getting only food for you?" "Yeah." "Then, hold on I'll give you some of my money." He started looking in his shoe. "I can't believe I lost that 50!" "I can." Raven said. "I have some money, believe me." Beast Boy was rechecking his pockets. Raven started getting annoyed. "Let me guess, you lost your money." "Yeah, Can you pay for three tofu dogs?" "I'm not paying for your food." "Oh, come on Raven, please." He gave her the puppy face. "Fine."  
  
He was going to walk away, but he felt bad for her. 'Why do I feel bad for her?' He thought. "Okay, Raven, You want me to tag along?" "Sure" They slowly walked up and down the isles.  
  
One man came around the end of and isle and took a picture of them. "Candid camera" Raven said. "Why?" Beast Boy asked. "Because we have had this job for five years." "Why are they doing this to me?" "I just said." O.o "Right." Said Beast Boy.  
  
When they were paying for the food, Raven had an idea. 'I can tell him when we leave!' She was so glad she had her 'communicating through thoughts' powers.  
  
Once they passed the park, Raven said "Beast Boy, I need to talk to you." She walked him over to the park and made sure that there wasn't anyone looking, she spoke. "I don't know exactly how to say this, but I think that I have these feelings for someone that you know." "Is it robin?" "No." "Well it can't be Cyborg." Beast Boy thought of all of the guys that he knew. Raven stopped him from naming off everyone he knew.  
  
"Um, Actually, Beast boy I meant to say that I have these feelings for you and I don't know how to explain them. You see, every time I think about you, I get this knot in my stomach and... I think I really like you. If you left, then I probably would have not been able to have this feeling. I have been writing about you in my diary, I have been having dreams about you, And now I" The top of a building exploded. She saw a candid camera behind Beast Boy. "I ... have to go." Raven said.  
  
When raven walked into Titan Tower, Starfire walked up to her and said, "Congratulations!" Raven looked at her confused. "What?" "You finally expressed your feelings to Beast Boy!" Raven looked around nervously. "Where did you hear that?" Terra came from behind her. "We saw you on TV"  
  
ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! REVIEW! PLEASE! ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ ^__^ 


	14. Why did you leave me here!

I am making a Terra haters club! Who's with me! O yeah, AMPM- I'm sorry I tortured you.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything so don't ask.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"You saw me on T.V?" Raven asked with 'flames' in her eyes. "It was on Live Television." Terra said. "Why?" "There was this thing on the Teen Titans and Starfire wanted to watch it so we all watched it and- "everyone saw it?" Raven asked. "Everyone who watched it around the world!" Starfire said. Raven then walked to her room. While she was walking, she heard terra comment "Oh, by the way, nice hair, Blondie"  
  
"The past two weeks have been a living HELL!" She screamed as she was in her room. "I can't take it anymore!" She grabbed a suitcase and grabbed a piece of paper.  
  
Beast boy,  
  
I'm leaving and I just want to say – Remember me as the girl who was nice to you in the park Don't remember me as the psycho who tried to kill terra.  
  
Love, Raven  
  
She posted the note on his door and went to the roof. She quietly said "Bye".  
  
THE TOWER  
  
"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy said as he came in the door. "She is in her room." Starfire said. "She is a little upset." Terra said. "You shouldn't go." "Okay." Beast Boy said. "Why not?" Starfire said. "Raven tend to go a little insane, as I've learned"  
  
"Well, terra, You see, I have these movie tickets and I was wondering if you would like to go with me to see it?" "Sure" Terra said.  
  
Beast Boy went to his room and saw a small piece of light blue paper. He opened it and it said-  
  
Beast Boy,  
  
I'm leaving and I just want to say- Remember me as the girl who was nice to you in the park Don't remember me as the psycho who tried to kill terra.  
  
Love, Raven  
  
"No, RAVEN!"  
  
He ran to the roof and he didn't see her. "Raven! Come back! Why did you leave! RAVVEEEENN! I don't know why you left, but I want you to come back.  
  
SOMEWHERE  
  
Raven had been flying for only eight minutes and she was already crying. "I can't stand her. Why did she have to come? What is she doing there?" All of thesis questions filled her mind. The last thing she saw was the sky.  
  
I know your all wondering what happened, I'll tell you in the next chapter because I'm evil.  
  
MWAAHAAAHAAAAAA!  
  
I'm am so evil!  
  
Well anyway, If you want to join my terra haters club, gimme an email and I'll send you a bloody picture of Terra. I t is really funny! ^__^ I am so evil!  
  
REVIEW! 


	15. Where am I?

I read all of your reviews and basically they were all about people hating Terra. I'll answer them at the end of this chapter. ^____^ ^___^ ^__^ ^_^ -.- . Can you guess that I am moody? (  
  
I'm sorry tou all have to listen to my pointless rambling. On with the fic!  
  
Chapter fifteen ... I think  
  
"Beast boy , whats wrong?" Terra saw beast boy on the roof , crying. "Raven's gone" He handed her the note and a smile came on her face. "She actually admitted that she was psycho!" "Terra , this isn't funny! The last thing I said to her was , 'that guy at the ware house?'" Terra started to get angry. "She's gone and there is nothing you can do about it , come on can we just go to the movie?" "How can you even think of that at a time like this? Raven has been a member of the Titans for five years and I've learned to like her."  
  
He ran downstairs to tell the others. "Guys , Raven is gone!" Starfire's happy face fell in no time at all. "Why?" "I don't know , She is out there somewhere probably hurt ...or worse. Someone could have abducted her.. and I'm just sitting here moping around... Guys , If I'm not here in the morning , don't worry." Terra was getting furious.  
  
"Are you serious? The town meeting is tomorrow and all of you have to be there. If Raven is half as smart as she looks , she would come to accept the award.  
  
Terra left to the guest bedroom. "I can not believe that he is that worried about Raven , the girl who tried to attack , me. she pulled out a small comunicator.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan."  
  
Raven woke up to a bright light.A familiar voice was heard."Well , look at who woke up." Without any hesitation , she answered ."What do you want , Slade?""Just as I have always wanted to , Destroy the Teen titans.""Where are you?" Raven looked around the room , all she saw was the blinding light."I you look closely , you can see."She saw a man on top of some sort of balcony. Slade spoke again. "All thanks to my little friend, I finally have a chance to destroy your team." The words kept repeating themselves in Raven's mind. –all thanks to my little... TERRA! Slade left the room. "How stupid can you get? If he leaves , I can just walk away right now." She tried to walk, but it seemed that she was stopped by some kind of force. "OW!" "I'd better get used to this place."  
  
THE TOWER  
  
"Titans Trouble!" Robin said. "What is it?" Starfire questioned. "Slade... anyone know where Terra is?"  
  
Oh yeah! Next chapter! Go me!  
  
The reviewers-  
  
Weeble Wobble Chic – I never thought anyone would say that about me. *Wipes a tear*  
  
Black Shimmer- well, don't worry anymore! Beast boy is officially raven's!  
  
Brian, warrior of time- I agree, TERRA IS EVOL!  
  
Warprince2000- as you can see, I did update soon and I'm glad you think that my story is 'cool'  
  
Possessed angel- Thanks, It is a Raven07 original  
  
If you did not review, I would be grateful if you did! 


	16. Just another fight

Next chapter !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I rool!!!  
  
Go me!  
  
Terra sucks!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Chapter sixteen. Note – there is some language in this chapter.  
  
"Don't do this!" Raven screamed. Just then , Terra came. "What did I miss?" "You're here just in time , Terra."  
  
"Terra, Why are you going to destroy the teen Titans ?" "Well , Slade said that if he helps me get control of my powers , That I have to be a spy on you guys , then destroy you." "That's smart." "I know ! I can control my powers perfectly!" -.- "Not excactly what I meant." Raven said.  
  
"So ,your just going to kill everyone on the team?" "looks like it." "What about Starfire and Beast boy?" "You can have him , I already have a boyfriend." "You fucking son of a Bitch!" "Yeah , and get used to it." "Speaking about your boyfriend , is he cute?' "Well , actually , I don't have one , I was just saying that so we would get off the subject." "Will you just shut up?" "Blondie" "You can thank Starfire for that." "When are friends going to get here?" "Just hold on , okay?"  
  
As planned , The teen Titans finally got there. "There's raven , but where is Slade?" Robin said. "Terra ! can you help us find Slade?" Beast Boy said. "No ! Guys! She is the one behind all of this." Raven screamed. "No I'm not! We're on the same team Raven! And by the way , Slade is over there." "Terra and beast Boy – get Raven ! Starfire and Cyborg – help me get slade!" Robin screamed.  
  
Terra's eyes started to glow and then a boulder rammed into beast Boy. "Terra watch where your swinging tha- She then dropped one on Starfire.  
  
She acidentally smashed the machine that held raven in place. "Shoot." Raven , then rammed the machine into Terra. "Is that all you got Raven?" Terra said. "Not even close." Raven then used her telekinetic powers to lift a few others. Beast Boy recovered . "Terra? Are you okay?" "You still don't get it , do you? I am working for slade!" Beast Boy just stood there not knowing what to say.  
  
Terra ran to a table and grabbed a gun. "Time to say siyanara , 'B.B'" * doing the quote thing* Raven quickly grabbed the gun , and held it in front of terra's face . "Don't make me pull the trigger , Terra." Beast Boy gave her a look. "Uh , she is kind of a super being and she wont really be defeated. "Crap." Raven quickly grabbed the huge piece of earth that Terra had. "Terra , If I dropped this on you , you would die, so give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!" "Can you give me a minute?" -.- "don't have all day."  
  
Thirty seconds later  
  
Terra all of a sudden had an idea. Her eyes started to glow and then...  
  
"Is that all you have , Robin?" "He has power to spare!" Starfire said as she was shooting star bolts at him.  
  
-----back to what you really care about------  
  
... she grabed the rock and rammed Raven into the wall. 


	17. The end

Those last chapters were boring, but don't worry! I'm going to make this one better! If I get too carried away with something, please tell me. I read one of my stories in the television. And I had so many details that it took me forty- five minutes to read it. I am glad that each of you reviewers likes my story, NO FLAMES! Oh YEAH! Wait, maybe because I asked you not to. Does that mean I'm a bad writer? ( I think this might be my last chapter, but probably not. If not, I'm making a sequel. My sister thinks that I should start a new one because she says my story sucks. ( Well, anyway, sabre chik 01 , I use any help I can get, + I like your idea! ^__^ I am going to use it in this chapter. ^__^ ^__^  
  
Enough of that. On w/ the fic!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, then Terra would be killed, Slade would have been buried in a ditch, I would have blown Cyborg to Pluto and I would have Aqualad live in the tower. But, I don't own it, so that's my dream.  
  
"NO RAVEN!" Beast boy saw what happened and was willing to get revenge. "Terra! Get away from her!" Beast boy shoved her out of the way. "CY, HELP!"  
  
Cyborg looked over his shoulder and saw Beast Boy next to a huge boulder. "Beast Boy, what's wrong?" "Terra landed it on Raven." Cyborg looked at Terra and she was trying to leave.  
  
"You! Get back here!" Terra stopped and saw that Cyborg' s hand was changing into the form of a cannon (A/N: forgot what it was called.) Her eyes started to glow and stones began to emerge from the ground. "You have to try better than that!" Cyborg said as he was shooting. "AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" She screamed as she was shot to the side of the room. "Slade HELP!" She yelled while lying in pain on the ground. "He's not listening." She whispered.  
  
"Beast boy! Finish her off!" Beast Boy was running toward her in the shape of a pterodactyl. "Cyborg! I need help!" Starfire screamed. Cyborg ran over to Slade. Terra was crying because she was so weak. "Beast boy, don't do this, give me another chance." "You don't deserve another chance." He finished her. (A/N: I feel kind of bad for Terra (, seriously though) Nope, he didn't forget about raven.  
  
He turned into a gorilla and tried to lift the humoungous boulder. I did not budge. "Oh ,come on , this wasn't supposed to happen." Beast boy said. "Terra was supposed to be nice , We were supposed to defeat slade , We should have gone home to get some sleep for that award." Tears started to fill up his eyes. "About a few hours ago , we were sitting by the tree and..." He saw Robin and Cyborg give each other a high –five and Starfire ran over to Beast boy.  
  
"Beast boy , What is wrong?" "Raven is under this thing and I can't move it and she is probably dead." Starfire put her hand to her mouth and cried for robin. "Robin! This is awful!" "What happened?" Starfire was crying while she was talking. "She got crushed by this large rock." Robin went from happy to depressed in no time flat. "Titans , lets all try to do this at once." "Where's raven when you need her?" Beast boy asked. "We wouldn't be doing this if she was here." Cyborg said. The rock wasn't going to budge. They tried for eight more minutes. "There is no use." Starfire said. "No , guys we have to try harder! We are Super heros!" Beast boy cried. "We'll have to try again tomorrow Beast boy , its late." Robin said. "You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Beast boy was lying against the rock. He was just thinking. It began to get dark, so he left. He heard a noise behind him. The rock started to move. Raven was pushing it off of her. "Raven!" "What?" "Your alive!" "Beast Boy?" "Uh , yeah! Who did you think you were talking to?" Beast Boy ran over to her. "I can't believe your alive!"  
  
Raven started to daze off. "What?" "I was just thinking." Raven said. "About what?" "Nothing." "Tell me." "You are going to laugh." "At what?" Beast Boy asked. She turned around while she was talking. "well , remember when you went in my mirror with Cyborg , after we talked to each other , I think I said something like , -I thought you didn't like me?- I thought.. That um." "What?" Beast Boy asked. "nothing." "I'm not going to laugh , promise." "I thought that I was going to get my first kiss." She stood there to see if he was laughing. She turned around and he was smiling. "What?" he walked up to her and.. well , you know. (A/N: I don't like to go into this , I'm only 13)  
  
Once they got home , starfire was watching something on t.v. Raven quickly walked past her and ran ran to her room.  
  
While she meditated, She forgot that the award is tomorrow. The clock read- 9:56 "I should go to sleep. And stop talking to myself."  
  
THE NEXT MORNING-  
  
"BEAST BOY! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM! YOUR NOT THE ONE WHO HASN'T SHOWERED IN TWO DAYS!" Robin screamed. "Just hold on, I have to brush my hair." Beast Boy said. (A/N: I realized that there was only one bathroom after seeing the episode – Transformation.) "You can do that in your room! We have to go in ten minutes! The girls are already there!" "What about Cyborg?" "Oh yeah, him too." Beast Boy then came out and left.  
  
When they got there, The rest of the team was accepting it.  
  
"Well, I'm not really the leader, but I will accept the award!" Starfire screamed. "Uh, Starfire how about we just wait for Robin?" Raven said, trying to not hurt her feelings. "I'm here!" Robin said, from the back of the crowd. "Finally."  
  
"Um, Uh, well it has been an honor fighting crime for this town. I am so glad that this team stayed together after five years, usually by now they would be apart and working on their own." Then Starfire interrupted. "I was only here for four years and a half!" "Uh, yeah." Robin said, "Well, when there is trouble, you know who to call. The teen Titans will always be there for you."  
  
Then, while they were walking down the steps, Raven tripped on her robe and she fell on top of Starfire, who fell on robin, Who Fell on Beast boy, Who hit his head on Cyborg.  
  
"Sorry guys." Raven said. "Don't worry, Raven, Robin said that we are going to the Pizza Place. We will forget all about that after we stuff out faces with pizza." "I'll pass." "But, Raven!" "I'm just going to go home before the crazy people crowd up around us to get our autographs and life size pictures of us. The crowd is already forming." The little girl that she met at the Beauty pageant walked up to her with her big brother. (A/N: Of all people) "Seriously guys, I have to go, NOW!"  
  
Crowds of people were waiting to talk to Terra. Robin was making up excuses of why she isn't here. "She kind of. Uh." Starfire began to help him. "Slept in!"  
  
Beast Boy saw Raven trying to leave, but crazy fans with pieces of paper and pens were surrounding her. She flew up in the air, and headed in the direction of the tower. "Terra! I mean RAVEN! Where are you going?" He asked. "HOME!" She flew and then stopped , turned around and smiled. She knew that she loved him.  
  
Yep ,A mushy gushy , love , romantic comedy. Its over! Three cheers for me!  
  
HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY!  
  
My first fic!! YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!  
  
No sequel , I'm sick of writing this one.  
  
Well , review if you feel like it. (  
  
I'm going to put each of my nice reviewers on my favorite author page because I'm nice. YAY ME! Shut up! My favorite song is on!  
  
Three minutes later  
  
Sorry , it just , when you like a song , you just gotta listen!  
  
BYE!!! 


End file.
